Mahalaleel ben Cainan
5th Patriarch of Genesis * Genesis 5:12-17 * Born 395 / Died 1290 (Years after Adam) * Father: Cainan ben Enos * Son : Jared ben Mahalaleel Biography Mahalalel, Mahalaleel, or Mihlaiel (Hebrew: מַהֲלַלְאֵל‬, Modern Mahalal'ēl, Tiberian Mahalaleʾēl; Arabic: Mahlālīl مَهْلَالِيل or Mahlāyīl مَهْلَايِّيل), was a patriarch named in the Hebrew Bible. In the New Testament, the King James Version spells his name Maleleel. His primary history is recounted in Genesis 5:12–17. Mahalalel was a son of Kenan, son of Enos, son of Seth, son of Adam in the Old Testament of the Bible. He was also the father of Jared. Later references to Mahalalel include 1 Chronicles 1:1, Jubilees 4:14–15 and Gospel of Luke 3:37. Enoch’s first dream vision in 1 Enoch 83 recounts the dream that Enoch had in the house of Mahalalel his grandfather, and which Mahalalel explains to him. Additionally, Mahalalel is also mentioned in Islam in the various collections of tales of the pre-Islamic prophets, which mentions him in an identical manner. Bible Narrative Jared is mentioned in Genesis 5:12-17, as part of the genealogy linking Adam to Noah. The following is taken from the King James Version of the Bible. 12 And Cainan lived seventy years, and begat Mahalaleel: 13 And Cainan lived after he begat Mahalaleel eight hundred and forty years, and begat sons and daughters: 14 And all the days of Cainan were nine hundred and ten years: and he died. 15 And Mahalaleel lived sixty and five years, and begat Jared: 16 And Mahalaleel lived after he begat Jared eight hundred and thirty years, and begat sons and daughters: 17 And all the days of Mahalaleel were eight hundred ninety and five years: and he died. - [Genesis 5:12-17 KJV Genesis Timeline He appears in the Book of Genesis 5:12-17, and according to the book, he lived 895 years, placing him eighth in the records for the unusually long lifespans for the antediluvian patriarchs. Born 395 / Died 1290 (Years after Adam) Book of Jubilees Narrative In the apocryphal Book of Jubilees (4:14-15), his mother's name is Mûalêlêth. He took unto him to wife Dinah, the daughter of Barakiel 14 And at the close of the eighth jubilee 386-3992 A.M. Kenan took Mûalêlêth his sister to be his wife, and she bare him a son in the ninth jubilee, in the first week in the third year of this week, A.M and he called his name Mahalalel. 15 And in the second week of the tenth jubilee A.M. Mahalalel took unto him to wife DinaH, the daughter of Barakiel the daughter of his father's brother, and she bare him a son in the third week in the sixth year, A.M. and he called his name Jared, for in his days the angels of the Lord descended on the earth, those who are named the Watchers, that they should instruct the children of men, and that they should do judgment and uprightness on the earth. References * Enoch - LDS Bible Dictionary * Mahalalel - Biblical Character Disambiguation * Mahalalel - Wikipedia * Genesis Ch 5 KJV * Luke Ch 3 KJV * I Chronicles Ch 1 - * Moses Ch 8 - Pearl of Great Price * D&C Section 107 * Genealogy of Mahalaleel_ben_Cainan - Familypedia * Jared - Religion.Wikia * - Wikipedia * Mahalaleel - Biblical Character Disambiguation Category:Biblical figures